lilyhammerfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Tagliano
Frank'' "The Fixer" Tagliano (Born June 3rd, 1948), also known by his alias as Giovanni "''Johnny" ''Henriksen, is the main and central protagonist in the Netflix Series Lilyhammer. He is portrayed by singer, songwriter and actor Steven Van Zandt. '''Frank' has two brothers, priest Antonio Tagliano and Giuseppe Tagliano (aka 'Joey the Undertaker'). Season 1 S1/E1: Reality Check In the first season, Frank chooses to go to Norway due to his old bosses' death and having a hit placed on him by the bosses' sucessor, Aldo Delucci. After Frank gives testimony in court over mafia allegations against Delucci, Frank enters the wittness protection program and chooses to go to Lillehammer, Norway because of the beautiful scenery of the 1994 Winter Olympics held there. He receives a new identity as Giovanni Henriksen an average American club owner looking to start up a business in Norway. Frank prefers to be called Johnny. While travelling through Norway via the high-speed train, Johnny impresses Sigrid Haugli, a schoolteacher based in Lillehammer. He also helps a man named Alf Antonsen, who's harrassed by some teenagers on the train. On arrival, Frank just has to discover, that his relocation plans didn't go as smooth as he had expected and so he's absolutely not pleased about the condition of his new home, his neighbour Laila Hovland, nor his new car and foremost the perspective of the job offer as just a "pizza delivery boy", from NAV worker Jan Johansen. He goes by the rules as long as necessary, but soon he has to use his old tricks to get what he really wants. By chance, Frank meets Sigrid again, when he finds her son's sheep and returns it to the farm of Sylfest Haugli. After another NAV appointment, Frank is invited by Torgeir Lien and the other NAV course members to have a drink in a bar. He almost denies, but he sees Sigrid go to the same bar and so he spends some time with his new "gang" and then joins Sigrid. Sigrid suddenly has to leave because of an emergency call and Frank brings her back home. Sylvest and Jonas meanwhile mourn the dying sheep, which was attacked by a wolf. Frank, sees a chance to impress Sigrid and calls for a wolf hunt, although this is strictly prohibited in Norway. Frank, Torgeir and Roar hunt down the wolf, and are almost caught by Laila Hovland and Geir Tvedt, but their witness is Alf Antonsen, who owes Frank a favour for the incident in the train. At the end of this episode, Frank has bought the bar and asks Torgeir to be his partner and bar manager. S1/E2: The Flamingo - Roar and Viggo steal smuggled booze from a motorcycle gang and sell it to Frank. The gang finds out about the connection to the Flamingo and beat up Torgeir. Frank and Torgeir then grab motorcycle gangmember Arne, who is more talkactive after a ride from the ski jump. Roy finally makes a deal with Frank. Frank meets his new lawyer Julius Backe. S1/E3: Guantanamo Blues - Frank has trouble with his driver's license. He makes a good deal and cashes into a luxury apartment building project with Julius Backe, after making the new acquaintance of Thomas Aune. He finds out, that he's going to be a father soon. Season 2 Category:Characters